


steady

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: TF Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 7





	steady

It took years for you to reconcile the mech you knew with who you’ve changed to. Now, though, you watch fondly as he deigns to argue with Roddy about whatever nonsense he’s blabbing now- Roddy’s fun, but his common sense only seems to activate in life-threatening situations. Ratchet shouts after the captain stomping off to pout; you can’t help but smile his way. “What?” he huffs. You shrug and curl a hand around his wrist, tug his arms from across his chest. “Just wondering how long it’d take him to try swimming in lava without you around.” His posture softens.


End file.
